Some processors may include an in-order pipeline. The processor pipeline may need to be stalled until it is determined that each piece of source data will be available by the time the instruction/micro-operation needs them. Data may be needed in one or more pipe stages, and can vary depending on the instruction/micro-operation. This stalling in turn adds latency and may degrade performance.